A Prince's Story
by TayPanda
Summary: Have you ever heard of Cinderella's story? This is the prince's story about before, at, and after the ball. His life is utterly confusing as he is trying to find a wife. His father pressuring him, Amelia criticizing him, and his own maze of thoughts all stress the prince. Will he ever find true love?


A Prince's Story

**Hi this is TaylorB here. This is my first fanfiction so I am open to suggestions and critiques. Please review this and enjoy! Oh and by the way I love Disney's Cinderella and this is based on it.**

Chapter 1  
**Prince POV**  
Her eyes were as blue as the sea, her dress like the sky in the morning, and her hair, the golden sun. He ran up to her a sense of joy in his heart, he was experiencing true love at first sight. She looked around him as if she did not know who he was. "May I have this dance?" he asked uncertain. She nodded her head wordlessly, shyly but respectively.  
While they where dancing she clung to him and began to sing. She sounded as sweet as a nightingale. She had an aura of kindness and beauty. She was as graceful as a ballerina. He wanted the moment to go on but the clock struck twelve and she fled with a look of horror on her face.

Sixteen Hours Before  
The prince paced his tent ,on the plain where he just won a battle, as Amelia ,his middle aged servant/friend, entered. Prince Michael always thought it was awkward having a woman as a servant but she made good company and always supported his love life but sometimes criticized him. "Are you troubled your highness?" Amelia said.  
Michael replied "Well, I must return to the palace today and I am dreading to see what scheme my father has planned to make me wed."  
"If I may speak freely sir, I believe you are misunderstanding the king. He just wants to be able to see his grandchildren before he passes on to a greater realm. By the way a man of twenty-six should already be married so why aren't you?" said Amelia starting calmly but letting a twinge of annoyance in at the end.  
"Well, now I understand my father, but why should I marry? I can live on my own."  
"Sir, life is not if you can live it's if you want to live. Your partner is the one who causes the drive to live. If you do not have a de Does well at home doesn't make sense in a little bit but here is a weirdo. And download it it's your genes sire to live what is the point of living I ask? That is what you must ponder. The answer may come quickly or it may come after many years, but this I know, it will come when you find true love."  
"How do you know? Have you ever been in love, Amelia?"  
"Alas, my heart has played many tricks on me. There was one who I thought I was going to wed but we turned away from each other. You must know that love may deceive your heart."  
"I am sorry if I upset you but I must interrupt this conversation because it is time to get ready to go," said the prince calmly.

**King POV**  
"That's it we shall have a ball! Embassador make sure every eligible lady is there, now go!" said the king almost yelling.  
"But, sire when shall we have the ball?"  
"Tonight, you blubbering idiot, he is bound to show interest in one of the women."  
"But what if the prince shall suspect," said the embassador.  
"Michael suspect!? It will be a ball in his honor nothing out of the ordinary and all the eligible maidens will just happen to be there, now go you have already spent enough time arguing with me," the king said.  
"Alright sire if you wish I will post a royal proclamation, good-bye sire," said the embassador as he walked out of the king's study.  
"Ugh," King Phillip slouched in his chair. He wanted to hear the pitter patter of little footsteps in his hall. He wanted to hear the laughter of his grandchildren. Why is Michael so stubborn? The king thought imagining what his grandchildren would look like. Would they have dark brown hair like Michael or the color of his wife's hair? I know they would have his deep blue eyes like his mother. Would they be boys, girls, or a mix? I will never know if Michael doesn't marry. Why is Michael so stubborn? King Phillip thought again.

**Prince POV**  
"Amelia are you coming?" The prince yelled.  
"Yes, sir," Amelia replied,"I would be quicker if someone helped me carry these clothes."  
"Ok, coming." After Michael helped Amelia carry the clothes to the carriage they clambered on and set off for the palace.  
Seven Hours Later  
"Oh it is nice to be out of that carriage," yawned Amelia. As the king was coming down the steps he tripped and fell. Michael ran up to help him but the king waved him away, like always.  
"How are you doing Father?" the prince asked the king. The king said he was fine and then they went inside to have lunch. During lunch the king said there was going to be a ball in Michael's honor. Michael groaned, he knew his father was planning a scheme but he would have to attend the dance.  
King Phillip gave his son a shirt that was white and was embroidered with gold tassels and thread. It was poised yet elegant. It was handsome but not conceded. It came with scarlet pants with gold stripes down the sides. He had gloves that were snow-white. The shoes were black and polished. It was the perfect outfit for Michael to wear to the ball but he didn't care he did not even want to go to the ball. Why was his father forcing to go to the ball? Michael knew the answer but he thought his father should let him fall in love on his own.  
King Phillip sent his son away to get ready for the ball.


End file.
